Lonely For Too Long
by TVDlover-2009
Summary: Elena goes on vacation to get away from her boring life in Mystic Falls. While on vacation, she meets Damon Salvatore. As she develops feelings for him, will she be able to tell him her story? Or will she shut him out just like every other guy that has entered her life? Rated M for later chapters. R&R please Delena fandom AH
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii

_Chapter 1: Hawaii_

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me. If you have any tips or ideas for me, please leave it in your review. I am open to all of your ideas on how to make the story better, how to fix it, or just an idea for a new story. Also, please tell me if I made a mistake. I'm not perfect and neither is anyone else. I hope you guys like it(: **

**Xoxo, Ali**

The sunlight snuck through the curtains and onto the foot of Elena's bed. Caroline walked into Elena's room and tore the covers off of Elena. Elena sat up and said, "What was that for, Caroline?"

"We are going to Hawaii. Now get your little vampire ass up and start packing," Caroline answered while throwing the covers back on the bed.

"We're going today?"

"Yes. Flight leaves in four hours." And with that, Caroline left. Elena packed two of her bikinis because she figured she would find better bikinis in Hawaii. Once she was done packing, she got ready for the long day ahead of her. She put on her all black bikini with gold circles on both sides of her bottoms and in the middle of her top. She put on a loose-fitting tank top and small jean shorts. She grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Are you ready, Care?" Elena yelled, not sure where Caroline was. Caroline came running down the steps with two suitcases, her purse, and a huge smile on her face. After Elena grabbed her purse, they headed to the airport.

******  
Their hotel room was huge. It had an amazing view of the ocean, too. Elena took off her shirt and shorts and put on a skirt cover up.

"Care, I'm going to the beach," Elena said as she opened the hotel room door.

"I'll be down there soon," Caroline responded from the bathroom.

When Elena got to the shore, she went straight to the bar. She ordered one of their coconut drinks and enjoyed the view. As she was staring at the ocean, a guy walked into her view. But she wasn't complaining. This guy was really hot. He had glossy, black hair and from what she could tell, he had blue eyes as well. She turned away, trying to focus solely on her drink and the scenery.

-  
"She is the hottest girl I've seen. What do you think, Ric?" Damon asked his best friend, Alaric, what he thought of the sexy brunette at the bar.

"Which one?" Alaric asked.

"The brunette. At the bar."

"Not bad," Alaric said. Then the brunette turned around and Alaric was stunned.

"Damon, I know her. We work together on the Mystic Falls newspaper. Her name is Elena Gilbert. I completely forgot that she was going on vacation. She's here with her best friend, Caroline Forbes," Alaric informed Damon.

Then, a perky blonde came up next to Elena. They both walked towards the water. As they got closer, Elena took off her sarong, revealing plain black bottoms that matched her top. She dove into the water and swam like a mermaid. When she popped out of the water, she looked like a goddess.

-  
"This place is amazing, Caroline," Elena said as she sat next to Caroline.

"Why aren't you swimming? The water is absolutely beautiful."

Because tanning is a quicker way to attract the opposite sex," Caroline said as she winked at Elena before laying down and closing her eyes.

"I thought this vacation was gonna be fun, but whatever," Elena said, a little frustrated that her best friend would rather tan than have fun with her. Elena was about to get up when Caroline grabbed her arm.

"You know what? I can tan later. Let's go have fun in the water," Caroline said with a big smile on her face. They raced each other to the water. They splashed each other and had all the fun that they used to have in the water as kids. Once they were exhausted, they laid on their towels and rested.

"I hope you packed a sexy outfit because we are going to a bonfire tonight," Caroline sang to Elena. Elena smiled and turned her head to the sun. She loved Caroline, but she knew her definition of sexy was completely different from Caroline's.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but this was all I had written in my notebook and I wanted to publish what all I had written so that I could finally have a story on here. There will be lots of DEx later, but like I said in the AN this is my first story so please bare with me. Please read and review. Will post more later this week(:**

**Xoxo, Ali**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonfire

_Chapter 2: Bonfire_

* * *

Elena looked through her luggage to find something sexy. She couldn't find anything with her maxi dress in the way so she pulled it out just as Caroline walked into the room from the bathroom.

"Oh no. When I said sexy I meant something revealing. Not this," Caroline said as she took the dress from Elena's hands. Caroline immediately started going through Elena's luggage trying to find the most revealing thing Elena had brought. She pulled out a short skirt and a black halter top and handed it to Elena.

"Here. This is revealing and super sexy. Put it on and I'll find some shoes to go with it."

Elena took the clothing from her friend's hands. She immediately regretted packing the outfit. She walked into the bathroom and put on the revealing clothing. The skirt just barely covered her ass and the halter top had a big cutout showing almost all of her breasts. Elena stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't dressed like this since she was with her ex. Her mind tried to travel to that far away land, but she stopped herself before she got too far. This was supposed to be a vacation away from Mystic Falls. Away from all the horrible things her ex put her through. She had done good so far by not thinking about Mystic Falls and she was not going to ruin it by thinking his name. She was glad he was gone from her life. She was actually glad that all those things happened to her because those things made her a stronger person. She had only told one person about what had happened that night besides her friends and Jeremy and that was Alaric. He was the only man that she trusted after the incident and that was because he was like a father to her. But she was not going to think about that now. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Caroline knocked on the door. Caroline came in the bathroom with wedges in her hands. Caroline looked Elena up and down with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Damn. I'm gonna have to step up my game," Caroline said as she handed the wedges to Elena. Elena took the shoes and put them on. She walked into the room and grabbed her makeup bag and went back into the bathroom while Caroline started to get dressed. Elena was going to go with her normal, natural look, but she decided not to. This vacation was also about new beginnings. Elena went for a smoky, cat eye instead. When Caroline came into the bathroom, Elena was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She looked over to Caroline who was wearing a black, spaghetti strap dress with similar wedges as Elena's. The dress stopped mid thigh and had a cutout in the back.

"Wow, Care, you look amazing," Elena said as she continued to stare at her friend.

"Really? You don't think it's too... I don't know, too plain?" Caroline asked

"No, it is absolutely perfect," Elena said with a huge smile on her face. That smile alone caused Caroline to smile. Elena walked out of the bathroom, slapped Caroline on her ass and said, "Now, hurry up and get your makeup on. The bonfire starts in thirty minutes."

Forty minutes later and Caroline was finally ready. They both headed down to the beach and walked along the shore to the roaring fire in the distance. As they walked up to the fire, there were people everywhere. They both made their way to the bar and ordered apple martinis. Caroline turned to Elena and said, "See any hot guys yet?"

Elena looked around and stopped when she saw Alaric.

"I'll be back, Care," Elena said as she sat her drink down and walked over to Alaric.

"Ric? I can't believe you're here," Elena said once they made eye contact and hugged him.

"Hey Elena. I wasn't going to come here, but when you mentioned that you were coming here, it sounded really fun," Alaric said as he smiled at the girl he considered a daughter.

"Ric, way to leave me with those weird girls back there," Elena heard a strange voice say from behind Alaric. He looked so familiar. Then, it clicked. He was the guy that was blocking her view earlier. It was the guy that looked just like a god with his black as midnight hair and the bluest of eyes.

"Damon, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Damon Salvatore," Alaric said as he motioned to the mysterious stranger that now had a name. Damon extended his hand towards Elena and she grasped it firmly. As soon as she made contact with his porcelain skin, she felt sparks. And as she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was floating. His blue eyes were bottomless, hypnotic, perfect. She couldn't believe someone so perfect could exist.

"It's nice to meet you Elena," Damon said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. That sent her over the edge. She wanted to maul him right then and there. She was speechless. But somehow she found words.

"It's nice to meet you too, Damon." She was disappointed once he let go of her hand. Elena peeled her eyes off of Damon's and looked at Ric.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Elena asked Alaric, trying to focus on him and not Damon who was looking at her from top to bottom. He obviously liked what he saw because he smiled and stared up at Elena's face after spending a fair amount of time staring at the exposed skin that were her breasts.

"We're gonna be here for four weeks, "Damon said before Alaric could answer. Elena turned towards Damon and suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was smiling at her and she suddenly felt insecure.

"Well, I should probably get back to Caroline," she said, needing an excuse ti get away from this perfect specimen of a man.

"Maybe we can get together while we're here and hang out," Ric said, hopeful.

"Yea, that would be fun. Just text me whenever and I'll talk to Caroline," Elena said smiling at Alaric and then moving to Damon. She hugged Alaric again and then looked towards Damon.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon," she said as she waved at him and then turned towards the bar and started walking. Damon stared at her ass as she walked away. He thought for a moment that she was swaying them on purpose. He knew that she felt something for him because he felt something for her as well. He could see it in her eyes and he knew that she could see it in his eyes as well.

"He's hot," Caroline said as Elena reached the bar.

"He likes you," Caroline sang to Elena.

"How do you know?" Elena said, drinking the last of her martini and trying to catch her breath. Damon had stolen all of her air supply when he smiled at her.

"Oh, please. He was staring at you the whole time. He also watched your ass as you walked away. And you and I both know that you were swaying your hips on purpose," Caroline winked at Elena.

Elena stared at Damon. She was completely obsessed with this man. He looked over at her and they held eye contact for what seemed like forever. He started walking towards her. Elena started to get nervous.

"I'm gonna go and flirt with some guys. Wish me luck," Caroline said as she walked away.

"Good luck!" Elena yelled to Caroline. She turned back towards where Damon was walking towards her.

Damon finally reached her and ordered whiskey before he started talking to the beautiful goddess next to him.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Damon asked, not completely sure how to start the conversation.

"Four weeks. Just like you and Alaric. So, when did you two lovebirds meet?" Elena asked. She already knew that Alaric wasn't gay. She just wanted to get a rise out of Damon.

"Oh, I don't swing that way, little Missy," Damon answered. Elena laughed and stared at him.

"I know. Just thought I'd break the ice some way," Elena said smiling at him. He smiled back and she wasn't nervous anymore. It seemed Damon had two affects on people. He could make you extremely nervous and he could make you really calm. He had both affects on Elena.

"If you don't mind, Damon, I would like to go for a walk," Elena told Damon. He looked at her and shook his head. She started walking and looked behind her. Damon was still at the bar.

"Are you coming?"

Damon sat down his drink and started walking with Elena. Once they got away from all the people, Elena took off her wedges and started walking barefoot in the sand.

"How long have you and Ric been friends?" Elena asked as she looked at the water and then to Damon.

"Three years. He's my drinking buddy."

"So, you're an alcoholic? I should probably stay away then, huh?" Elena said as she looked at him and smiled. Her smile made him lose his breath. She sure did have a sense of humor.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Damon said as he smiled back at her. The wind was blowing and the moon shone on the water creating the perfect moment. Elena laughed and Damon suddenly forgot how to speak. Her laugh was beautiful. She was the perfect specimen of a women.

"Well, Damon, it's getting late. I should probably get back to my hotel room," Elena told Damon which made both of them a little depressed.

"Walk me?" Elena asked with innocent, childlike eyes. Damon nodded and followed Elena to her room. Once they reached her room, Elena turned around and said, "Thanks for walking me, Damon. I can't wait to hang out with you more." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room. Damon was elated. She definitely liked him. And he was determined to make her his. He would not stop until he knew that he had her all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Yacht Party

_Chapter 3: Yacht Party_

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning really happy and excited to start the day. Whenever she was really happy and wanted to start the day off right, she went running. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail. She went back into the room and put a sports bra and capri yoga pants. She put her running shoes on and then put her earphones in. She took off down the beach while listening to Fall Out Boy's new CD: Save Rock And Roll. Running always help her clear her head even when she didn't know she was thinking these things. Normally she was thinking about all the things that had happened to her, but today she couldn't stop thinking about Damon. His piercing blue eyes were still stuck in her memory. She had dreamt about him last night and she had to change her underwear this morning because it was that good of a dream. Elena smiled shyly at the memory and pushed herself harder as she ran along the waterline. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to know him more. She wanted the dream from last night to be real. She didn't expect Ric to text her just yet. After all it was just 7:45. She was probably the only one on the whole island up right now. She had been running for almost 30 minutes now and she wasn't even tired. She tried to focus on controlling her breathing and the music, but that all went out of her mind when she caught a glimpse of the water and it reminded her of those eyes again. Her thoughts went to last night and the way he looked at her. She couldn't see it then, but she could definitely tell that there was lust in his eyes now that she was thinking about it. She was slowly getting out of breath as she continued to think of Damon. She stopped at the bar on the beach that was already opened and got a water. She chugged it right then and there and started running back to her hotel room. As she ran into the lobby, she saw Damon sitting in one of the lounge chairs. She had to past the lounge chairs to get to the elevator and she didn't want to see Damon like this. She turned towards the concierge and asked for some water. She took out her earphones and let them rest on her shoulders. She drank some of the water and tried to catch her breath before she walked to the elevator. She finished off the water and walked towards the elevators. She could hear "Guilty Filthy Soul" playing in her ear buds but she resisted the urge to put them in to listen to the song. She hit the button to go up and she felt his eyes on her. She knew he was staring at her ass with the cloth clinging to her from being sweaty and since they were so tight. She was staring to get impatient when the elevator was only on the 10th floor. She heard Damon move from the chair.

"Hey, stranger," Damon said from behind her. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and it sent chills down her spine. She turned around and saw Damon smirking at her. He clearly liked what he saw.

"Hey. Sorry, you're not exactly seeing me at my best," Elena smiled at him and turned her music off completely.

"There's this party tonight if you and your friend are up to it. It's on a yacht. Alaric and I are gonna be there. I would love it if you could come." Damon did the eye thing he knew drove women crazy to ensure that she would go.

Elena smiled and said, "I'll think about it." She did her own little eye thing and it drove Damon insane on the inside. He took out a pen and started to write numbers on Elena's hand.

"Here's my number. Text me around 5 and I'll give you the details." He winked at her and walked out the entrance. The dinging of the elevator made Elena jump.

Once she reached the room, she noticed that Caroline was still sleeping and it was 9 o'clock. Elena took a pillow off her bed and threw it at Caroline. Caroline jumped up and looked at Elena.

"What was that for?" she asked, sleepily. She laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep instantly. Elena shook her head and went to take a shower. Once Elena was done in the shower, she watched TV until Caroline got up which wasn't until 4:30. Caroline sat up, looked at Elena, and headed to the bathroom. Caroline always did this when she was on vacation. She wasn't hungover, she just loved to sleep in really late. Once 5 o'clock rolled around, Elena texted Damon. Moments later, her phone rang, signalling that she had a message.

_Party starts 8. b there by the bar from last nite by 7. wear sumthin like wat u wore last nite(;_

Elena smiled. Caroline finally got out of the bathroom at 5:30 with makeup on and a fresh outfit.

"We're going to a party tonight. It's on a yacht, so be prepared. We're meeting up with Damon and Alaric before hand," Elena said as she looked through her bag to find an even sexier outfit than the one from last night. By the time 6 o'clock came, Elena had gotten nowhere until she pulled out a bright red number. She immediately put it on. The dress barely covered her ass just like the skirt from last night and it had a plunging v-line that showed plenty of her breasts. The back was her favorite part. It was red lace. Elena found the perfect strappy wedges to go with the dress. Elena did her makeup just like last night, but even darker. When she was done, it was 7 o'clock. She got out her phone and texted Damon.

_Gonna b l8 Care is just now gettin ready b there asap(:_

Elena sat on her bed and waited for Caroline to get ready. A few minutes later, Caroline came out with a navy blue, high-low dress and silver wedges. She huffed when she looked at Elena compared to herself.

"This isn't fair. You always look hot in everything you wear. I look like a train wreck," Caroline sighed as she sat on her bed. Elena got up and sat next to her friend.

"You look great, Care. Really, you do. You always do. Even when you're not trying. Now, let's go. We were supposed to meet them 30 minutes ago," Elena said as she stood up and took her friend's hand. Once they reached the bar, Elena only saw Damon.

"Where's Ric?" she asked worried.

"He got food poisoning early. Nothing major. He told me to go to the party without him. You two looked good," Damon said as he looked from Caroline to Elena. His eyes lingered at her exposed chest and then moved down to the short hem line of her dress. Elena reached her hand up and played with the necklace dangling between her breasts. She had worn it on purpose so Damon would have another excuse to stare at her chest. Damon walked off towards the docks with Elena and Caroline following. Caroline stopped midway to the docks.

"Elena, I don't feel very good. I'm just gonna go back to the room and lay down."

"Are you sure? I can go with you if you want," Elena said, worried for her best friend.

"No, you and Damon go have fun on the yacht. I'll be fine," Caroline said as she turned back to the hotel. The truth was Caroline felt absolutely fine. She just wanted to give Elena and Damon some alone time.

Elena and Damon continued to the yacht. There were already tons of people on the boat. There were neon lights that reflected onto the water. Damon held his hand out to Elena to help her get on the boat and as she got on the boat, Damon saw a flash of her black lace underwear. He turned his eyes up to her face hoping she didn't notice. Once Elena had both feet planted firmly on the boat, she pulled her dress done a little bit.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks. You stay here," Damon whispered in Elena's ear so she could hear him over the loud music. Elena stood there as she waited for Damon's return. He came back a couple minutes later and handed Elena a beer. She took it from him and took a big swig.

"And, you call me an alcoholic," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena giggled and said, "I'm just not a big fan of huge crowds."

"We can leave if you want," Damon said, sadness creeping in his eyes.

Elena shook her head and said, "No, I'll be fine with you here."

Damon smiled. The happiness came back into his eyes. They walked further into the crowd of people, hand in hand. They reached the middle of the boat and started dancing. Elena grinded her ass into Damon causing him to get a slight erection. Damon put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. She put her head back on his shoulder and swayed her hips as she got low to the ground. She stuck her ass out as she went back up. When the beat dropped, she turned around and started dancing slowly and sexually. The colorful strobe lights proceeded to flash causing Elena's skin to glow. Damon put his hands on her hips again and brought her towards him to where they were front to front. Their bodies molded together. At that moment, they both felt like the only people in the world and they loved every minute of it. As an upbeat song came on, Elena started jumping up and down. Damon's eyes went straight to her chest as her breasts bounced freely. Elena flipped her hair a couple times and then looked at him straight on. Damon could she lust in her eyes as they went from brown to almost black. Elena started singing along to the song and danced more freely than she did before. Damon started to dance more too. Damon brought Elena to him yet again and they continued to dance to the upbeat music. Elena could feel his erection get bigger and she loved the fact that she had done that in 0.2 seconds. The thought made her smile. She couldn't help but feel a little sad as a slow song came on. Damon turned Elena around and put his hands on her hips as her arms went around his neck. They swayed in perfect harmony. Elena got closer to Damon as she put her head on his shoulder. Damon put his hands on the small of her back right where the lace ended. When the song was over, they sat at a table away from most of the people.

Damon turned towards Elena and said, "So, Elena, how come I've never seen you around Mystic Falls?"

"Probably because I'm either at work or home," she smiled at him.

"Why do you stay home all the time? You're young. You should be out partying and having fun. That's what I do," Damon said as he looked at her intently.

"I got out of a bad relationship a couple months ago," she said as she looked down and then back up to Damon.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask. You'll tell me later," he said doing his eye thing.

Elena's eyes widened. "Why do you think that?"

"Because once we get back to Mystic Falls, we will have been dating for 4 weeks and we'll grow closer and closer and you'll eventually tell me about what made your last relationship bad."

"Oh, we are?" Elena said with a smile on her face. She got closer to Damon and whispered in his ear, "You know, Damon, I've never gone skinny dipping before."

When she pulled away, she had a sly smile on her face. Damon liked where this was going. He took her hand and guided her off of the boat.

* * *

**Sorry guys had to leave you on a slight cliffhanger. I've been writing this chapter all day. Please leave your reviews, they are much appreciated. I will add another chapter if not tomorrow then Wednesday for sure.**

**Xoxo, Ali(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Skinny Dipping

_Chapter 4: Skinny Dipping_

* * *

_**Elena** **POV**_

Damon walked a little ways away from the yacht with me following. I took my shoes off quickly and then ran in front of him. Once I was a few feet away from him, I dropped my shoes and pulled my dress over my head. Normally, I wouldn't do something like this, but with Damon I felt adventurous and I really did want to go skinny dipping. Damon stared at me questioningly. I walked towards him being sure to sway my hips a bit. I looked at him seductively.

"You're coming in right?" I asked slowly. Once he shook his head, I took the liberty to unbutton his shirt and slide it down his shoulders. The whole time he was staring at my completely exposed breasts. When he looks at me, I kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled away and giggle, then take off running. I take my underwear off and run into the water. I swim a little ways out and then turn to look at him. He's still in the same spot I left him.

"It's rude to let a woman go on a late night swim by herself," I yell to him. He smiles and continues to undress. I'm not surprised when he takes his pants off and see that there's no underwear. He jumped in the water and started swimming towards me. Soon I lost track of where he was. The only light I had was the light that the moon provided for me. The yacht was too far away to use those lights.

"Damon?" I said. I knew he was gonna try to scare me. I was more anxious about when he would do it. I heard the faintness of the music from the yacht and then I heard water dripping from behind me.

Damon got really close to me from behind and whispered, "Boo."

"Nice try. I heard the water dripping off of you," I said as I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and I could see lust in his eyes. I dropped the smile and got closer to him. I put my hand behind his hand and kissed him. This kiss was not a light peck on the lips. There was a lot of intensity behind it. Damon put one hand on the small of my back and the other in my hair. He pulled me even closer than I already was. I put my other hand on his chest as I played with his hair. When Damon pulled back, I made a low growling sound.

"Let's go back to my hotel room," Damon said.

I smiled up at him and said, "Race you to our clothes." I didn't wait for an answer. I took off swimming. I reached our clothes a few seconds before Damon. Once I was dressed, I tried to dry off my hair as best as I could. After Damon put his shirt on, he left it unbuttoned and took my hand. He was walking really fast and I had to practically run to keep up with him. When we got in the elevator, Damon hit the 15th floor button and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back until we got to his floor. I pushed him up against the elevator wall and kissed him passionately and aggressively. His hands wrapped around my waist immediately. I moved to his neck as my hands roamed his chest, stopping to trace his abs. The elevator was actually pretty fast and before we knew it, we were on his floor. Luckily, his room was right in front of the elevator. As soon as he opened the door, he kissed me just as aggressive as when I kissed him in the elevator. When I closed the door, he put his hands on my ass and pushed me up on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me on the table by the door. He reached his hands up my dress and took off my underwear that was now soaked for two reasons. His mouth moved to my neck and I pushed his shirt off of his toned shoulders. He kicked his shoes off as he picked me up and carried me to his bed. Damon moved his mouth from my neck to my chest and the passion and electricity that he sent through my body was unbearable. After I kicked my shoes off, Damon stood up and took his pants off, freeing his raging erection. He hovered his body over mine as he pushed my dress over my head. His eyes were a dark blue now from all the lust and I'm sure mine were almost black. He stared into my eyes and push a stray hair behind my ear.

"I can't do this," he whispered to me. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want to. It was because we just met yesterday. He laid his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat that was now slowing down to it's normal speed. I started playing with his hair.

"I understand, Damon," I said. He rolled over onto the bed and looked at me.

"How about I take you on a date tomorrow?" Damon asked as he smiled his dazzling smile.

"How about you take me on a date when we get back to Mystic Falls. It's just Caroline really wanted a girls' weekend. That's what this vacation was about," I told him. I really did want to go on that date with him, but I knew Caroline wouldn't appreciate it if I just abandoned her on our vacation.

Damon smiled at me some more. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that he understood. "I understand, Lena. Text me when you land in Mystic Falls." He kissed my nose and I couldn't help but giggle. I got up and got dressed. I put my shoes on and walked over to him.

"You might wanna relieve yourself of that. It looks painful," I said as I pointed to his erection. I kissed him and smiled.

"You have know idea," he said as I walked away. I got in the elevator and couldn't wait until this vacation was over. I just wanted to spend time with Damon. I knew once I got back to my room, Caroline would want to know what happened and I was going to tell her absolutely nothing about the dirty dancing, the skinny dipping, or what almost happened in his hotel room. Surprisingly, Caroline was asleep when I made it to the room. I took my dress off and put some sweatpants and a tank top on. I put my wet hair in a high bun and went to sleep myself.

* * *

**Shorter chapter than last time, I know. I decided to change the story to first person instead of third because I prefer first person over third. Sorry for the teasing, but it is for the better. Trust me. New chapter tomorrow. Again, please leave a review. I honestly do like them. They let me know to keep writing the way I am. Thank you for R&R.**

**Xoxo, Ali(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

_Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home_

* * *

Once the plane finally landed in Virginia, I couldn't be happier. And exhausted. I couldn't wait to get settled in and then text Damon. The whole time we were in Hawaii, we texted each other. The last time I saw him was in person at the airport before he boarded the flight back home. I had dreamt about him every night which resulted in the immediate change of my underwear the next morning. Caroline hadn't asked any questions about what happened after she left the night of the yacht party. Either she didn't care or she was preoccupied with something else. Knowing Caroline it was option 2. We called a cab to take us to our house. After my parents died, I got extremely hard for me to be in their house. Once Caroline and I graduated college, we moved in together. I thanked her for it day in and day out. She knew how much I hated that house after my parents' death. It just didn't feel like home anymore. I thought I found my home when I met Derek, but that was all a lie. I shook my head of the thought of his name and looked at my phone. Damon said that he would text me once he got off the plane. Either he hadn't landed or he forgot. Instead of dwelling in the fact that I had no text from him, I looked out the window and watched as we passed buildings. Less than 10 minutes later, we were home. I grabbed my suitcase and practically ran to my room. I threw the suitcase on the floor and fell on top of my bed. I missed the feel and comfort of my bed. I stood up and sat my suitcase on my bed. I was almost unpacked when Caroline walked in.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened after I left that party?" Caroline stared at me intently. _Dammit, _I thought. I decided to tell her the story that I had quickly made up in the elevator after I left Damon's room that night.

"We got on the yacht and Damon went to get me a drink. After that, we got separated so I left and went back to the room," I said as I continued to unpack.

"And why was your hair wet?" _How the hell did she know that?_ I thought. Maybe Caroline wasn't asleep when I came in that night.

I turned to her and said, "I was trying to find Damon on the yacht and it was crowded on the boat so I fell overboard. Luckily, the boat wasn't moving." That was convincing lie. I would believe it. But Caroline obviously didn't.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." Then she left.

I put my suitcase in the hallway closet and went back to my bedroom. I turned on some music and laid on my bed. I was slowly falling asleep as "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade came on. Then I heard my phone buzz as it vibrated on my nightstand. I rolled onto my side and looked at my phone. Even though it was from Damon, I wasn't very excited because I was so tired.

_Finally landed ill let u rest c u tmrw 7 txt me ur address l8r(:_

I smiled at the text. I put my phone down and went to sleep. Again my dream consisted of Damon, but this dream was different. It was sweet instead of dirty. The dream suddenly ended when I heard a crash downstairs. Normally, I would've ran down the steps as fast as I could, but I was still tired so I walked down them slowly. I made it to the kitchen and saw Caroline staring down at a bunch of pots and pans. I shook my head and headed back up stairs. I looked at my phone and had a message from Damon already.

_Good morning, sunshine(:_

I smiled brightly. Suddenly, I was wide awake. I sat on my bed as I messaged him back.

_Good morning yourself(:_

_R u gonna tell me ur address 4 2nite or am i gonna have 2 guess_

_2415 Barakat Ave._

_Ill b there 7  
_  
I sat my phone down and took a shower. When I got out, it was only 10:15. I looked in my closet and saw nothing appealing to wear for tonight. Then I realized I didn't even know where we were going.

_Where r we going?_

_That's for me 2 no and u 2..._

_But idk wat 2 wear_

_A dress  
_I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

"Come on, Care. You're going shopping with me," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"What are we going shopping for?" Caroline asked from the fridge.

"I'm going out tonight with Damon. I need a hot dress for the date." Caroline smiled at that and after she grabbed her purse, we were out the door.

5 hours and several stores later, I found the perfect outfit. Sure me and Caroline had more bags than necessary, but that's a girl for you. I went upstairs and sat all the bags on my bed. I laid out my dress and my shoes and went downstairs.

"When is he picking you up?" Caroline asked as I grabbed a vitamin water from the fridge.

"In 4 hours," I groaned as I looked at the clock. I walked into the living room and sank down in the couch.

"What do you want to do until it's time for you to get ready?" Caroline asked, trying to help cure my boredom for the time being. I looked over at our huge movie collection. Caroline got up and picked a movie out. She put it in the DVD player and went into the kitchen. She had put the case where I couldn't see what it was. She came back in with popcorn. I sat up and started to eat some.

"What are we watching?" I asked, extremely curious. I was hoping that she didn't pick Titanic. It's a good movie, but I did not want to watch that for the next 3 hours.

"The Vow," she answered. _Great,_ I thought. Let the waterworks commence. Once the movie was over, I headed upstairs. I did my makeup with a dark, smoky, cat eye. I put my hair in some strategic waves. Then, I put on my dress. This dress was similar to the red one I wore to the yacht party, but the neckline wasn't as deep. It left room for imagination. The back had lace that went down to the small of my back. The hem line stop mid thigh. I looked in the mirror and saw how the bright blue of the dress made my tan skin look a shade darker. I smiled at were the neckline stopped. It stopped in the middle of my cleavage, whereas the red dress stopped right above my navel. I put on the silver, open-toed pumps that I had bought along with the dress on. I put some of my important valuables in my silver clutch. Those valuables consisted of some tic tacs, some money, my lip gloss, and my cell phone. I looked at my phone before I put it in my purse and saw that it was 6:50. _Perfect timing,_ I thought to myself as I made my way down the steps.

"You look amazing," Caroline said in awe. I smiled as I stared at her.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her. as we were staring at each other, the doorbell rang. My stomach did flips and I was extremely nervous. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I walked towards the door.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update today. I will try to add a chapter tomorrow, but after all it is the 4th of July tomorrow so it might not happen. There will definitely be a new chapter Friday however. Please continue to leave your reviews. I do like reading them. I hope you like the new chapter. I spent like an hour writing it.**

**Xoxo, Ali(:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

_Chapter 6:The Date_

**AN: I hope you guys had a wonderful and safe 4th of July. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.(:**

* * *

When I opened the door, I was astounded by what I saw. Damon was wearing a blue button up shirt that was almost the same shade as my dress and black dress pants. He was dressed the same way that he was at the yacht party, but he was actually wearing a different color other than black. Damon looked my up and down and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes. I just smiled at him and walked out of the house. I was at a lost for words. I walked down the pathway and saw a blue Camaro parked in front of the house. Damon walked next to me with his hand on the small of my back. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him as I got in. His car was very cozy. The black interior really set the blue of the car off. After almost 20 minutes of driving, I spoke the first words of the night.

"Where are we going? We've been driving for what seems like hours and my butt is going numb," I looked at him with my signature puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"You'll have to be patient. We're almost there, I promise." He looked down at my hand and look it in his. His hands were so warm and secure. His skin was so soft, too. I couldn't help myself. I scooted over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I stared up at his blue eyes and lust stared to cloud my vision. I didn't care about the date anymore. I just wanted him. I wanted him badly. I ran my other hand up his thigh, but then he stopped me from moving it any higher.

"You will have to wait until later. We are going to do this right," he said as he pushed my hand off his thigh. I pouted my lips a little bit and scooted back over to the passenger side. I looked out the window as the trees flew past us. We finally stopped 10 minutes later at a fancy French restaurant called Fleur de Lys. The exterior of the restaurant looked extremely expensive. Damon started to walked towards the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"Damon, this place looks really expensive," I said, not exactly okay with the idea of Damon taking me to an extremely fancy, extremely expensive restaurant.

Damon walked towards me and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I have tons of money and nothing to do with it. Honestly, it's fine." He reassured me with his dazzling smile as he took my hand and guided me to the doors. He held it open for me and I was overwhelmed by several things. The first thing was the smell of the amazing food. Second, the interior was extraordinary. And third, I felt really under dressed compared to everyone else. I walked up to the hostess stand and waited with Damon.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear. His hand found its way back to the small of my back. I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"You don't look half bad either," I said as I smiled at him. The hostess came over and she was immediately undressing Damon with her eyes.

"Reservation for Salvatore party of 2," Damon said when the hostess failed to speak. She shook her head and started walking. Damon and I followed her and I could tell she was swaying her hips on purpose.

I leaned over to Damon and whispered in his ear, "I'm finding it really hard not to punch her in the throat."

Damon smiled and said, "Down, kitty."

Once we were seated, the hostess finally opened her mouth to say, "I'll let your waiter know you're here." She smiled at Damon and gave me a dirty look. Damon smiled as he looked at the menu.

"Do you find something amusing, Salvatore?" I asked, feeling very jealous.

"Yes. You cute when you're jealous," he answered as he took my hand from across the table.

Moments later, the waiter came to our table. He was very attractive, but no one could live up to the beauty of Damon Salvatore. The waiter stared at me only and said, "What can I get you?"

Damon cleared his throat and once the waiter was looking at Damon, he said, "Your best wine, please. We'll need a few minutes."

"I'll be right back with that," the waiter said as he smiled at me and left. I looked at Damon who was scowling at me.

"What's that for?" I asked confused.

"The waiter obviously likes your choice in clothing," he answered as he looked at my somewhat exposed chest area. I looked down and smiled at him.

The waiter came back with the wine and took our order. The whole time he was looking at me. When he turned to leave, he winked at me.

"Maybe I should've been specific about what dress to wear. Next time, you're wearing one with a high neckline," Damon said, not happy with our flirtatious waiter.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were jealous, Mr. Salvatore," I said with a smile as I took a drink of the wine.

The dinner went by fairly quickly. When we got into the car, Damon told me that I wasn't going home.

"I'm taking you back to my house and shredding you of those unnecessary clothes," he said as he looked at the hem line of my dress.

I smiled and scooted next to him. "How long until we get there?"

"20 minutes," he said.

"Well, I guess I should warm you up," I purred in his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe. I moved to his neck as I kissed and marked him as much as I could. My hand slid up his thigh and once I got to his erection, he floored it. I stuck my hand in his pants and started to stroke him. I heard a moan escape as I continued to kiss his neck.

"Elena, you should stop before I exploded," he said. I didn't listen, however. I stopped stroking him and took him in my mouth after I unbuttoned his pants. I started to bob my head as one of his hands knotted in my hair. He flowed into my mouth and I swallowed every bit of him as he moaned my name. I licked the taste of him off my lips and looked at him as I sat up.

"We're here," Damon said as he took my hand after he covered himself up. Once we were inside, he slammed me up against the door and pressed his mouth against mine. His hands roamed my body as he kissed me passionately. Once his hands found their way to my ass, he pushed me up until my legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved to my neck as he carried me to his room. He threw me on his bed. He took off my shoes and then my dress. I was almost completely naked except for some pink lace underwear. Damon undressed himself before he tore the fragile fabric from my body. He hovered over me as he kissed my mouth less aggressive than before. I felt the warmth of his erection against me. Damon moved from my mouth to my neck and stopping at my breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth as he slowly laved them. He then moved done to my core. He clearly wanted to repay me for the car ride. He stared to lick as one finger made its way inside. My hands gripped his hair. I moaned as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

"Damon, I'm so close," I said as he continued to work his magic. I screamed loudly as I reached my orgasm. Damon moved up to meet my eyes.

"Now, time for the best part," he said with a devilish smile. He alined his erection with my entrance and went all the way in. I screamed as my walls adjusted to his size. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed into me. He moved in different angles as his hands squeezed my breasts. When he found the spot, I bit my lip. He kept hitting that spot as he picked up speed. I moaned his name as he continued. One hand moved from my breast down to my core. His thumb rubbed me as he brought me on the verge of exploding.

"Elena, come for me." And just like that, my juices flowed around him. He continued his thrusts until he exploded in me. He collapsed on my chest. We were both breathing very heavily. Damon looked up at me and he laid his chin on my chest lightly.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," I smiled as I played with his hair. He pulled out of me as he rolled over. Suddenly, I felt empty. I laid my head on his chest this time and he played with my hair.

"You are definitely staying the night. In fact, I don't think I'm gonna let you leave this bed."

I looked up at him and said, "I'm perfectly fine with that." He leaned down and kissed me, sweetly this time. Soon, I drifted into a peaceful sleep. _What an amazing day,_ I thought before I was completely asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. In case you were wondering, Fleur de Lys is a real restaurant located in San Francisco, CA. I really liked the way it sounded so in the story it is in Virginia. Please, continue to leave your reviews.**

**Xoxo, Ali(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning About Each Other

_Chapter 7: Learning About Each Other_

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I got caught up reading "Breathe" by Abbi Glines. I finished it in 2 days. I highly recommend it. Again, sorry about the long wait. Thank you for leaving your reviews. I do appreciate them so, please continue to leave them. With that said, enjoy this morning after chapter(;  
**

**Xoxo, Ali**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with warm, strong arms around me. I turned my head and saw that I was still at Damon's house. In Damon's bed. Then, I felt it. I really needed to use the bathroom. I got up as slowly and quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake Damon. I found his shirt on the floor and put it on. I then proceeded to the bathroom.

"Elena?" I heard Damon say in a sleepy voice. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Damon staring at me in awe. I had only buttoned the shirt at the bottom, leaving a lot of cleavage visible. I stood in the bathroom doorway and just looked at him. He was gorgeous. His hair was all disheveled and perfect. I thought back to last night and remembered how perfect everything was. Then, all my memories of Derek came flooding back and I tried to hide the pain from appearing on my face, but I had obviously failed because Damon put his pants on and walked towards me.

"Elena? Are you okay?" he asked as he put his hands on my cheeks and looked at me. I couldn't let Damon know about Derek and what he had done to me. Not yet, at least. I tried to fake a smile, but once I looked in Damon's eyes and saw that they were laced with concern, I broke down. I slid to the floor and the tears came out. Damon sat next to me and pulled my head into his chest. He didn't ask me anything. He just sat there and rubbed my back and let me cry. He let me get rid of the pain that I had bottled up inside. I knew I had to tell him about Derek now. I just didn't know if I could do it without crying again. But for right now I just needed to get it all out. I think I cried for a good 10 minutes. Once my tears were dried up, I sat up and covered my face, unable to look at Damon. I didn't want to tell him about my past just yet. I didn't want him to look at me any differently. I didn't want him to see me as a broken toy. Damon took my hands and moved them away from my face. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were glossy. He was going to cry because he could see I was in pain.

"Elena, you don't have to tell me what's wrong right now. Whenever you're ready. I don't want to push you," he said as he fought back the tears.

"No, I need to do this. I haven't spoke about this since it happened. You're the first person to hear about it other than family and very close friends. When I was in high school, I met this guy named Derek my sophomore year. I fell for him instantly and hard. We dated for about 5 months. Everyone said we were perfect together. On our 6 month anniversary, I saw him kissing his ex, Beka. The next day, we ended things. But somehow he snaked me back in. We dated all through junior year and most of senior year. I was waiting for him at dinner one night and he was running late. My friend, Matt, had just finished his shift at the restaurant I was meeting Derek at. Matt sat down and waited with me. Derek came about 20 minutes later and he didn't like that I was talking to Matt. Matt and I used to date from middle school to freshman year. Derek thought there was still some chemistry between us. When we got back to his house, his parents weren't home. He told me I was ungrateful and that I wasn't to talk to guys and he slapped me. I went to leave and he shoved me up against the wall. He punched me in the ribs and when I went down, he kicked me in the stomach. He didn't stop until I was coughing up blood. This went on for almost 10 minutes and then his parents came home. They took me to the hospital and Derek was arrested. I thought I had gotten away from him. But in college, I got a letter from his parents saying he was out. Around Christmas time, almost everyone had gone home to their families. I stayed at the university because I didn't want to go home. My dorm mate had gone home so I was alone in my room. At around 9:30, I started to get tired, so I went to sleep. I was woken up 20 minutes later and Derek was on top of me." I stopped. The memories were coming back and so were the tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.

"He had tied me to the bed and he... he raped me. He then started to beat me and called me names. He untied me and said he wanted me to fight back. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, but you can only go so far with broken ribs. He caught up to me before I could get to my friend, Amy's room. He kicked me in the ribs again and rolled me over. I was coughing up a lot of blood. He pulled out a gun and before he could shoot, Amy came out and said she called the cops. Derek ran after that. The police caught up to him in Pennsylvania and when they got to his hideout, he had shot himself. There was a letter next to him that said, 'The bitch had it coming.' After that, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone ever again." Once I said that, Damon dropped his head. I put my hands on either side of his face and looked at him.

"But that was before I met you," I said. The tears slid down my face again. Damon moved his thumb and erased a tear from my face. I leaned into him and kissed his lips softly. I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. He, then, picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Elena, I would never do that to you. If he was still alive, I would hunt him down and kill him myself. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. I promise, if you let me, I will treat you like a queen. I will never lay a finger on you. I will protect you and love you will all my heart. No one will ever do that to you again. I'm not saying this because I feel sorry for you. I'm telling you this because I love you, Elena. You deserve someone that will love you in more ways than one. You deserve someone that knows what that have and would never do anything to jeopardize that. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Inside and out. And if you let me, I will do those things. I will be everything you want, deserve, and need. Because I love you." Damon looked at me with sad, blue eyes.

I smiled and said, "I love you, too, Damon." I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately. I felt the smile form on his lips as we continued with our electric kiss.

"How about we get to know each other more?" Damon said when the kiss was broken.

"Okay. I'll start. Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Purple."

"Favorite movie?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one. I would say Dead Silence. Or The Breakfast Club," I said with a smile on my face.

"Mine is definitely The Breakfast Club."

"Favorite book?"

"Call Of The Wild. You?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Nice. Favorite animal?"

"Tiger, definitely. You?"

"Lion," Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows and did his eye thing.

I laughed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Sounds fun," Damon said as he walked into the bathroom with me. I was glad when I told Damon about my past that he didn't say he was sorry for me. That was one of the reasons I didn't tell people. After that incident, Alaric was the only man I ever trusted other than the men that were already in my life. When I met Damon, I fell in love with him. But I fought myself over it. I told myself there wouldn't be a repeat of last time. I was glad that I actually got to know Damon and that I could love him and trust him. He was too good for me. And I knew he thought the same about me. It was on his face every time he looked at me. His face always said "I don't deserve her". But I knew that was going to be what held this relationship together besides our unconditional and irrevocable love for each other. Damon was detrimental to my health, but I didn't care. I was already a walking travesty so it didn't matter. I loved this gorgeous specimen of a man. I loved that he was all min and I was all his. After the shower, we ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Then, he took me home so I could change into some different clothes. I was glad Caroline wasn't home or she would have bombarded me with questions. I changed into a tank top, jeans, and Converse. I, then, headed back to Damon. We got ice cream and walked through the park and talked. Being with Damon was as easy and necessary as breathing. He was everything I needed and everything I wanted. I felt like he had completed the puzzle that was my heart. He was my missing piece. He was part of my heart, my soul. He was my everything. I wanted to be with him forever. Forever with someone used to scare me. But, forever with Damon sounded easy. It was the most appealing idea I had ever had, but I didn't want to rush things I just wanted to live in the moment with Damon. Being with him was perfect. He made everything better. He made me forget about how crappy my life was. He gave my crappy life meaning. I wanted to live this crappy life of mine with him. After the park, we went back to his house and messed around in a PG sort of way. We played card games, video games, board games. We danced around his huge house. We lived in the moment. Damon made me smile brighter than I have ever smiled in my entire life. He was my soul mate. And I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. Damon made me believe in love again. He gave meaning to all the love songs I had ever heard. It was like I finally knew what all those artists sung about and why. I loved being in love. It was an amazing experience. Damon made me love those love songs. He made me want to be an even better person. He made me feel beautiful and wanted and needed. He had drastically changed my life for the better. If I ever lost him... No, I wouldn't think about losing Damon because it wouldn't happen. I would no longer dwell on the past or dread the future. I would enjoy the present and welcome the future when it came along. Nothing could ruin this moment. This moment was perfect. I needed someone like Damon in my life. Someone who I could enjoy life with. He was my everything and I knew that he would forever be my everything because he had my heart in the palm of his hand. It was up to him if he would toss it to the side like a piece of trash or if he would cherish it and nurture it. In return, he had given me his heart. And I already knew that I was going to cherish it with all that I had.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I took your suggestions into consideration and I hope I did them justice. Please continue to leave your reviews. I love seeing that you guys are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it. Please leave ideas for future stories as well. I would love to help you guys give your ideas life. And again, sorry for such a long wait.**

**Xoxo, Ali(:**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Can Haunt You

_Chapter 8: The Past Can Come Back To Haunt You_

* * *

I woke up to warm arms wrapped around me. Last night, me and Damon had an amazing time that didn't involve the shedding of our clothes. We talked about all of our favorite things and we just got to know each other more than before. I smiled at the memory. I got out of bed very quietly. As I got up, Damon stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. I grabbed my gym bag that I had brought from my house after Damon told me I would be staying at his house for a couple days and headed to the bathroom. I changed into some gym clothes and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my iPod and went into the bedroom. I quickly wrote a note telling Damon I went for a jog and left it on my pillow. I kissed his cheek and left. I wasn't completely familiar with the neighborhood, so I didn't stray far from the house. After my parents died, running was my escape. It helped me think through the chaos that was my life. At first, my thoughts only consisted of Damon. Then, my thoughts took a turn for the worst when I saw a familiar face. I thought I was seeing things at first, but when I got a little closer I knew I wasn't. I immediately turned back to the house and hauled ass. I opened the front door and slammed it. I looked out the living room window as I took my earbuds out. I saw him walk up the pathway with an angry scowl on his face. I threw my iPod on the couch and jogged to the bedroom.

"Damon? Damon? DAMON?!" I said as I opened the door. Damon sat up immediately and saw the look on my face.

"Lena? What's wrong?"

I started hyperventilating. "I was out running and then I saw him. I saw him, Damon. He was right there." There was a knock on the door.

"He saw me, Damon. He's at the door." I cried as I sat on the bed.

"Who? Who did you see?"

"Dustin, Derek's brother. After everything that happened, Derek's parents were never angry at me. But, Dustin, he held everything against me and said it was my fault. It was my fault that Derek abused me. It was my fault that he tried to kill me. It was my fault that he killed himself. He said he would come back for me." I was cut off my another knock on the door.

"You stay here. I'll get rid of him," Damon said as he put on his pants. I didn't stay in the room however. I stayed in the hallway and listened to what Damon said to Dustin.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is Elena Gilbert here?"

"Name doesn't ring a bell."

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn I saw her run into this house."

"Nope. I don't know any Elena Gilbert's."

"Well, sorry to bother you, sir. Have a good day."

Damon closed the door and I ran into his arms.

"Thank you, Damon," I said as warm tears flowed down my cheeks.

Damon pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. You hear me?" Damon said with a very protective and serious tone of voice. I just shook my head and hugged him again. Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bed. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eyes.

"If he comes back, I'm kicking his ass," Damon said which made me chuckled. Damon started to laugh, too. I laid my head in his chest and listened to the soothing beating of his heart. He ran his hand up and down my back to help soothe me, but his heart was already doing that.

I looked up at him and said, "I love you." I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes.

"I love you, too," he said. I leaned in and kissed him innocently. We sat there for a couple minutes with our foreheads pressed against each others. After that, I got up and took a shower. I got out and Damon picked me up and threw me on the bed.

I giggled and said, "What was that for?" Damon's eyes scanned my body. I was just wearing a towel. Damon was still wearing just his pants.

"We are going to have a little fun," he said as he ripped the towel from my body. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. Then, he stood up and took his pants off. He hovered over me and kissed my lips again. Then, he moved to my neck and made his way to my breast. He spent a good amount of time with his mouth on each one. When his mouth was on my left breast, his hand was on my right one. He took my nipple in between his thumb and fore finger. When he switched, he did the same thing. He moved his mouth down my body and then back to my lips. He then thrusted into me hard. I screamed out in pleasure as my nails racked down his back. He hissed in enjoyment. He moved in and out of me at a fast pace. His hands squeezed my hips and I knew that there would be bruises there in the morning. He rolled us over to where I was on top and moved my hips. He moved me to where he was hitting me from every angle. He flipped us again and my hands found their way to his hair.

"I'm so close," I said as I neared the edge. With a couple more thrusts, I reached nirvana. As I flowed around him, he followed and released inside of me. He rested his hand on my chest and we laid there as we panted. I ran my hands through his hair and he ran his hands up my body. I rolled us over and kissed him on the lips. I smiled at him and then stood up. Damon looked at me, pouting. I picked up my towel and threw it at him. I got dressed and ready for the day. I put on shorts and a muscle t-shirt with All Time Low on it. I put my hair in a top knot and went out into the bedroom. Damon had on his usual black outfit. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. Damon walked over to me and took the bag from me.

"First off, we are going to get you some more clothes and then we are going to do whatever you want," he said as he kissed my cheek. He took my hand and we walked to the living room. I stopped walking and he looked back at me.

"What if he's still out there?" I asked, worried about what Dustin was capable of.

"Then, he's out there. Fuck him! You are my girlfriend and he is not gonna lay a finger on you."

I smiled at that. "I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, yeah. What did you think this was?"

"I just figured you were gonna be my sugar daddy," I said as I winked at him. He smiled and he walked out to his Camaro. I wasn't even worried about Dustin at that point. I just focused on Damon. As we flew done the road, I saw Dustin in the passenger window. He was headed to Damon's house.

"Damon, he's going to your house. What if he breaks in?"

"Don't worry about it. I have an alarm system. If he gets in, the police will be there immediately." Damon reached over and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it as he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled. I knew with Damon I was safe. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me. He would be my savior. I looked out the window and watched the passing scenery. With Damon, I was home. I belonged with Damon. I would forever be his and he would forever be mine. I smiled at the thought of being with Damon for him. I loved every part of him. Even the bad parts that I had yet to see. It was only a matter of time before we saw the bad sides of each other with both of our stubbornness. But I didn't care. I was stuck with him and he was stuck with me. My heart would forever beat for him. I will love him until my heart stops beating.

* * *

**Shorter chapter than last time, sorry. I've just been too lazy to update. Please review. I honestly do love them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it will be a couple days. The new chapter should be up Sunday or Monday. I love you all.**

**Xoxo, Ali**


	9. Chapter 9: Be Careful In The Dark

_Chapter 9: Be Careful In The Dark  
_

* * *

That night, Caroline wanted me to stay home so I did. Damon wasn't very happy, but he'll be fine. Me and Caroline sat and watched movies until about 12:30. It was just like old times. We started to get tired so we headed into our rooms. I changed into some sweatshorts and a tank top and turned to my bed. There was a note on my pillow and I thought it was from Damon. When I picked it up, I panicked.

_Next time, it'll be me in person with a gun pointed at you. Your little boyfriend can;t save you from this. You caused this._

I called Damon immediately.

"Hello?"

"He's been in my house. He's been in my room," I said as I went to Caroline. I handed her the note and she panicked as well.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No. Damon, just come over here you need to see this," I said before I hung up. Me and Caroline went down to the living room to wait for Damon. It took him about 5 minutes to get there which meant that he floored it. When he came through the door, I ran and hugged him. I showed him the note and a fire arose in his eyes. He went through the whole house and made sure that all the windows and doors were locked. Damon stayed in Caroline's room until she fell asleep and then went to mine. I was already laying down. I was staring at the ceiling chewing on my bottom lip nervously. Damon crawled into my bed and took me into his arms.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I just want this to be over. I thought this was all over," I said as I nuzzled closer to him.

"I don't understand how he could think that all this is your fault."

"He thinks that if I wouldn't have been talking to Matt that Derek wouldn't have abused me. That he wouldn't have killed himself. He thinks that Derek killed himself because I was talking to Matt, but he killed himself because he didn't want to go to jail."

"If he so much as looks your way, he's dead. I'll call Alaric and I'll get my brother, Stefan, to come in from Italy and help."

"No! Don't call your brother. I don't want anyone to know about this that I don't trust. And I didn't know you had a brother, but that's a talk for a different time. I already hate the idea that you have to be caught up in all this."

"I'm here until the very end. Remember that. I'll call Ric first thing in the morning. He likes to hunt. I'm sure he'll have some pretty good weapons. Why haven't you talked to the police about this?"

"I had a restraining order against Derek after he abused me. They didn't know that he had a brother that was just as psychotic as him."

"Well, you just go to sleep, okay? Get some rest. I'll be right here. No matter what," Damon said. With that, I drifted into a not so peaceful sleep. I dreamt of Dustin showing up and killing Caroline, then Damon, and then finally me. I tossed and turned and woke up around 4:15 in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water in my face and looked in the mirror. My heart stopped. There was writing on the mirror in Caroline's signature pink lipstick.

_You forgot a window._

I didn't know what to do, so I screamed. Damon jumped out of my bed and ran to me.

"Did you check Caroline's window?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and we both headed to her room. Caroline was sound asleep in her bed. I should've known she would still be sleeping. She could sleep through a rock concert if she really needed to. Her window was wide open and her dainty, white curtain was blowing in the light breeze of the night air. Damon walked over to check Caroline and I walked over to the window and shut and locked it. I stared out the window for a couple seconds before Damon grabbed my shoulders and turned me away from it. We went into my room and just sat in my bed. When my eyelids grew too heavy for me, Damon covered me up and pulled me to him. When morning came around, Caroline went to work and Damon and I stayed home.

"I don't feel safe here. Maybe we should go to your house," I said looking at Damon.

"And give him another chance to break in here? I don't think so. We are staying right here. I'll be here to keep you safe," Damon said as he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I went up to the bathroom and took a shower. The real reason why I wanted to go to Damon's house was because I wanted a change in scenery. When I got out of the shower, I decided to text Alaric. He was a great hunter and I didn't want to sit back and watch as Damon did all my dirty work. Alaric was going to train me. I put on my usual athletic wear and headed downstairs.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked when he saw what I was wearing.

"Don't worry. I'm not going for a run. Alaric is picking me up so he can train me."

"Train you? For what?"

"Damon, I'm not gonna let you do all of my dirty work. If Dustin wants me to fight back, then I want to be prepared for it."

"Why didn't you ask me to train you?" Damon asked, a little hurt.

"Because we wouldn't be able to get one exercise in without having sex. With Alaric I don't have to worry about that."

"I hope not."

A horn sounded outside. "That's my ride. I'll be back later. I love you," I said as I kissed his cheek and went around him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, planting a passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you," he said as he let go of me. I walked out the front door and to Ric's car.

The training session was treacherous. I told Alaric to not take it easy on me and he definitely wasn't. We mainly did fighting courses, but Alaric made me hit the bag before to improve my punches. When we first started, we went straight to fighting and he said he was impressed with my punches, but that they needed to be stronger. He even showed me how to work all of the weapons that he owned. We trained from 10 in the morning to 4 in the evening. When I got home, I went straight to the basement and started punching the bag that used to be Jeremy's. Damon came down to watch me and it was a little distracting so I put my earbuds in. When I was done, I turned to Damon.

"Alaric wants me to practice fighting on someone other than him."

"So, you want to fight me?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Take a ten minute break and then we can start."

"No. We do this now."

"Elena, you're breathing heavily. We can start in a minute."

"No. If Dustin wants to fight me, do you think he's gonna give me a break if I'm breathing heavily? No. We do this now, Damon!" I said with frustration in my voice.

Damon shook his head and put his fists up. I put mine up as well and swung my foot out to kick him, but he grabbed my foot. I jumped up with my other one and kicked his arms and he let go. The look on his face said he was impressed. He came at me and I put my arm around his neck. I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. This went on for several hours. Damon was good, but I was better. After all I was trained by Alaric. When we were done, we both had bruises on us. I had given Damon a bloody nose and a couple scratches on his face, but he easily forgave me. I took and ice bath that felt good on my sore muscles. Damon came in with an icepack on his nose. I had punched him directly in the face, something I did not plan on doing.

"Sorry about your nose. I wasn't trying to punch you in your face."

"It's fine, but getting my ass kicked by my girlfriend put a bruise in my ego. And I'm sure you weren't trying to punch me in the face," he said sarcastically.

"I happen to love your face. I was not trying to give you a free nose job." He smirked and sat by the tub.

"So, these ice baths work?"

"Yep. My muscles are starting to release some of the pain they held."

"I'm thinking that I should have Ric train me as well. I was not expecting you to be as good as you were for your first day."

"I used to live with my brother. We would always fight and I would always win so I have a little experience."

"Something you're more experienced in than I am? I never thought I'd see the day." I laughed and looked at him. The blood on his face made him look even more attractive, something I didn't think was possible. I leaned forward and wiped some of the blood from his face. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the tub and led me to my room. I changed into my usual sleepwear and nuzzled up next to him in my bed. We didn't sleep with the covers over us because we were still hot from our fighting session. In that moment, I hoped and prayed Dustin would want to fight me. I wanted to see the shocked look on his face when I kicked his ass. I wanted to see his face laced in horror as I pulled the trigger on him instead of him pulling it on me. For the first time, I wanted to fight him. I wanted to kill the son of a bitch. He deserved to be with his brother in hell. And I wanted to be the one to send him there.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. So, what do you guys think of badass Elena? I hope you guys like where I'm going with the story. Please continue to leave your reviews.**

**Xoxo, Ali(: **


	10. Chapter 10: Badass In Training

_Chapter 10: Badass In Training_

* * *

The next morning, Alaric was set to pick me up at 10. I slowly got out of my bed and put on my workout clothes. I headed downstairs and grabbed an apple and a vitamin water and called Ric. It was 8 o'clock right now so I was kinda surprised when he picked up.

"Ric, can you pick me up right now? I want to get started as soon as possible."

"Yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I went into the office by the kitchen and left a note for Damon so he wouldn't worry. I headed upstairs and just stared at him as I stood in the doorway. He looked just like a puppy. He was all spread out on the bed and he had a hold of my pillow. I quickly took a picture and left the note on the bathroom mirror. I kissed his cheek and headed downstairs. Alaric pulled up just in time. First, we went to the gym and Ric put me through his horrendous workout routine. When that was over, I had no room for relief. We went to his apartment and went straight to training. This time with music to help pump me up. When Ric got tired, I started hitting his punching bag and doing my own routine. Then, he went over the weapons with me again. We had spent 7 hours doing all this. As I stood by his island and drank some water, he slid me a Smith & Wesson .357 magnum revolver.

"I want you to have this, Elena. If this guy has been in your house, I want to know that you will be well protected if he gets in when you're home."

"Thank you, Ric." I knew there was no point in arguing. It was a smart decision, after all. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a gym bag.

"I'm gonna put the gun and bullets in here along with some clothes. This way if he's watching you, he won't know that you have a gun now."

I nodded my head and he took me home. Damon hadn't bothered me all day, so I knew he would be all over me when I got home. Caroline was practically living with her boyfriend, Tyler, now so we had the house to ourselves. When I walked in the door, Damon wasn't right there like I expected. I looked out the window next to the door and Alaric had already left.

"Damon?" I said. When I got no answer, I went through the bag and found the gun. Luckily, Ric had it fully loaded already. I heard a soft thud upstairs and I started up them.

"Damon?" I continued as I made my way to my bedroom. The door was shut which was unusual when we were home alone. I slowly opened it and pulled the hammer of the revolver back. Damon turned around and put his hands up when he saw I had a gun in my hand. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and I pushed the hammer forward and dropped my arms.

"What are you doing with a gun?" Damon asked as he dropped his hands.

"Alaric wanted me to be better protected," I answered as I sat the gun on my dresser. I huffed and headed downstairs to get the gym bag. When I came back, Damon was still standing in the same spot.

"What?" I asked when I pulled the ammo out of the bag and picked the gun back up. I hid the gun in a dresser drawer for winter clothes and looked back at Damon. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"You look sexy with a gun in your hand. Granted, it would be even sexier if it wasn't pointed at me."

"Well, you didn't answer me and I heard a thud so I wasn't sure what to do. Grabbing the gun was the only logical thing."

Damon walked towards me and said, "I'm glad that you didn't come up here weaponless."

He put his hand in my hair and took my hair tie out and let my hair fall. He messed it up a little bit and put his mouth on my neck, marking me as much as possible. I threw my head back and moaned. Damon obviously liked that because he put his hands on my ass and pushed me up around his waist. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me to my bed. He hovered over me and just stared. He slowly undressed me and then undressed himself. He then hovered over top of me. He stared into my eyes and I watched as his went from icy blue to the deep blue of the ocean. He kissed on my neck and then shoved himself inside of me. I yelled out, not expecting him to go so fast. Normally, we took it a little slower. He would spend a couple minutes kissing my body and then he would plunge inside of me. It was a good thing Caroline wasn't here. Damon's thrust started out fast and I wasn't complaining. The headboard was banging against the wall and my screams made my throat go hoarse. I dug my nails into his back. That was an even bigger motivation for him as his thrusts were faster than before. I screamed his name as I climaxed and he soon followed saying my name as well. He collapsed on top of me, as we laid there breathing heavily and panting. Damon rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He got up and stood at the foot of the bed. I sat up to look at him. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him.

"We are going to take a shower and then we are going to go have some fun together. Outside of the bedroom. And the kitchen. And all the other rooms we've had fun in," he said as he did that eye thing that instantly made me aroused again. He picked me up and carried me to the shower. We had some more fun in there and then we got out. Damon wouldn't tell me where we were going, so he picked out my outfit. He turned to me after 15 minutes of searching.

"You know what? I'm taking you shopping. Pack your bags, Gilbert. We're are going to New York City."

"Damon, we can't go to New York."

"Why not? Caroline's at Tyler's. She'll be fine. Come on. I want to buy you things. I have tons and tons of money and nothing to do with it and no one to spend it on besides myself. I want to buy you expensive, name brand things. I want to buy you Marchesa, Versace, Alexander McQueen, and all those other designers. Please, Elena. We'll be back in a couple of days."

I didn't like the idea of Damon spending money on me, especially name brand clothing. I knew that even if I said no we would still be going, so I just let the smile on my face reveal the answer. Damon jumped on the bed and attacked me with kisses. I had never seen a guy so excited about taking his girlfriend shopping before. I would have to ask him about that later.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put it up. Please leave your reviews. I love reading them. If you have any questions about the story or about me, then go to and my username is chokingonalifesaver. I would love to answer any of your questions(:**

**Xoxo, Ali**


End file.
